wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.3.0
Unofficial compilation of changes The following information about '''Patch 2.3.0' was compiled by worldofraids.comhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2040594596&sid=1 from a variety of posts by Blizzard posters on the official forums.'' This information is far from being complete or final. General *Guild Banks. *New Title - Champion of the Naaru: Awarded to those who complete the Tempest Keep attunement quest at level 70. *New hippogryph Flying Mount added. Requires 2,000g and Exalted with Cenarion Expedition. *New Arena Relics have been added for more talent specs, and existing Relics have been renamed to create a more consistent naming convention *You will now be able to ctrl-click a recipe to preview the item the recipe will create in the dressing room. *Mailbox: Sent mail will now have up to 12 slots for sending items. Zul'Aman *New 10-Man Raid - Zul'Aman *Zul'Aman is complete and now only needs time on the PTR. Quests *Level 20-60 quest experience has been increased, while XP to level has been decreased *New daily quests targeting a random battleground each day.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2038113831&sid=1 *New daily dungeon quests found in lower city for both the heroic and non-heroic five person dungeons. These are one random regular dungeon AND one heroic dungeon per day. The non-heroic dungeons these will be available for are Shattered Halls, Steamvault, Shadow Labyrinth, Black Morass, Botanica, Mechanar, Arcatraz. All heroic dungeons have an associated daily quest. If a non-heroic and heroic happen to fall on the same dungeon in a single day, one heroic run will allow completion of both quests. The non-heroic quests will reward an ethereum prison key, gold and Consortium faction. The heroic quests will reward 2 Badges of Justice, gold and Consortium faction. Auction House * Auction House will now sort server side. If multiple pages exist you will be able to sort across all pages. * Auction House post times have been changed to 12, 24, and 48 hours. Deposit prices remain the same for each time increment. * New Auction House API(QueryAuctionItems(getAll)) allows you to scan the whole Auction House. This can only be used once every 15 minutes.http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/forums.wow-europe.com/1016252463.htm Game mechanics *1/3rd of +healing will count as +spell damage *Healing Reduction effects now affect all Drain spells and abilities (i.e. Mortal Strike vs Drain Life) *Escape Artist (Gnome Racial) cooldown increased to 1 min, 45 sec. PvP *Battlegrounds now have a buff period upon entering, and upon being resurrected at the Spirit Healer (similar to Arenas) *New Battleground rewards: Boots, Belt, and Bracers *New Arena System: Personal Ratings **The Personal Rating will be unique for each team the character belongs to. **It will rise and fall using the same formula as the Team Ratings. **It will only be affected by the games that the player plays in, not all team games. **Eligibility for end of season rewards will be determined by the Personal Rating, which must be within 100 of the team's rating. **It can't be padded by joining a new team. The Personal Rating will reset for the bracket when a new team is joined. *There are more undisclosed changes coming to AV in patch 2.3. *Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, Eye of the Storm - Additional bonus honor is now awarded upon conclusion of the battle. *Players will also now be able to cast spells for free for 5 seconds after being resurrected by a Spirit Guide in a Battleground. Classes Druids *Tranquility now receives added benefits from +damage and healing *Cure Poison and Abolish Poison may now be cast in Tree of Life form *Remove Curse may now be cast in Moonkin form *Rebirth cooldown reduced to 20 minutes *Intensity increased to 10/20/30% mana regeneration Hunters *Wyvern Sting is now instant cast, and the sleep duration will last 10 seconds on PvP targets. *Arcane Shot (Rank 6+) will now dispel 1 Magic effect in addition to damage *Serpent Sting, Immolation Trap, and Explosive Trap gain additional damage based on Ranged Attack Power. Immolation and Explosive Trap will recieve an increase in damage equal to 10% of the Hunter's Ranged Attack Power. *New 20 and 24 slot ammo pouches and quivers have been added. *Trueshot Aura no longer costs mana to cast and will last until cancelled Mages *10% coefficient tax removed from Improved Fireball and Improved Frostbolt. *New Spell - Ritual of Refreshment: Allows players to pick up food/water (Soulwell like). *Evocation now restores 15% of your total mana each 2 seconds. *Arcane Meditation increased to 10/20/30% mana regeneration. *Ice Barrier gains additional benefit from spell damage bonuses. However, the base absorb values of ranks 5 and 6 have been reduced. *Fire Ward and Frost Ward now gain additional benefit from spell damage bonuses. Base absorb values for ranks 5 and 6 is also reduced. *Mage's Detect Magic was removed, all players can now see all magic effects on all other players and creatures. Paladins *Exorcism's mana cost has been lowered *Holy Wrath's mana cost has been lowered *Hammer of Wrath's mana cost has been lowered *Vengeance has been increased to 30 seconds *Improved Seal of the Crusader effect added to base ability *Improved Seal of the Crusader now gives the effects of Sanctified Crusader *New Talent - Sanctified Seals: Increases your chance to critically hit with all spells and melee by 1/2/3%, and reduces the chance your Seals can be dispelled by 33/66/100% *Crusader Strike cooldown is being reduced to 6 seconds *Vindication frequency and duration increased and reduces all attributes by 5/10/15% *Pursuit of Justice is now 3 ranks and increases movement speed by 5/10/15% and reduces the chance to be hit by spells by 1/2/3%. Priests *New Dwarf/Draenei ability - Chastise: Causes Holy damage and incapacitates target for 2 seconds *Fear Ward will now be available to all Priests at level 20 *Fear Ward duration reduced to 3 minutes, and cooldown increased to 3 minutes *Power Word: Shield will gain additional benefit from spell damage and healing bonuses. Base absorb values for ranks 10, 11 and 12 have been reduced to compensate for this change. *Pain Suppression may now be cast on friendly targets. Its damage reduction effect has been reduced to 40% and its cooldown to 2 min. In addition, it reduces target's threat by 5%. *Meditation increased to 10/20/30% mana regeneration *Prayer of Healing gains additional benefit from +damage and healing *Circle of Healing gains additional benefit from +damage and healing *Circle of Healing's base healing has been reduced *Holy Nova's healing effect gains additional benefit from +damage and healing Rogues *Fleet Footed increased to 15% speed increase *Deadly Throw travel speed is being significantly increased. Its snare duration is increased by 1 sec. It no longer triggers Ruthlessness *Ruthlessness now only affects melee Finishing Moves *Blind will no longer require a reagent. It will also be changed to a ranged physical attack, will share the same diminish category as Cyclone, and diminish in PvE as well as PvP. It will no longer be considered a poison. *Shadowstep may now be used while not in stealth. It reduces threat caused by your next Ambush, Garrote, or Backstab by 50% and its cooldown has been increased to 40 seconds. *Dirty Deeds now also increases damage of special attacks by 10/20% against targets below 35% health *The duration of all poisons has been increased to one hour. Shamans *Lightning Overload now has a 4/8/12/16/20% chance to proc. Damage caused is decreased by 50% and causes no threat. *Mana Spring Totem now restores mana at a rate of 20 mana every 2 seconds *Water Shield now costs 0 mana to cast, and the mana per globe has been substantially increased *Water Shield's duration has been reduced to 1 minute, and grants mana for each globe left upon ending *Elemental Focus will now reduce the mana cost of your next two damage spells by 40% *Lightning Bolt casting time reduced to 2.5 seconds, and mana cost decreased *Chain Lightning casting time reduced to 2 seconds, and mana cost decreased *Lightning Mastery reduced to .1/.2/.3/.4/.5 seconds *May equip 2-Handed Axes and 2-Handed Maces without spending talent points *Frost Shock no longer has Diminishing Returns *Shamanistic Rage will reduce damage taken by 30% in addition to its current effects *Spirit Weapons will reduce melee threat by 30% *Mental Quickness adds 10/20/30% to +damage and healing based on your total Attack Power, in addition to its current effects Warlocks *Ritual of Souls now takes significantly less time to cast and complete. *Banish can no longer be cast on targets tapped by other players or groups. Warriors *Weapon Mastery has been changed to reduce the duration of Disarm effects by 25/50% *Mace Specialization proc chance has been reduced and its Rage generation increased to 7 *Tactical Mastery now greatly increases threat from Mortal Strike and Bloodthirst while in Defensive Stance *Devastate now combines the effects of Sunder Armor into its effect, and is affected by all talents and items that affect Sunder Armor Professions Engineering *New Recipe - New Field Repair Bot: Dropped(?) by Gan'arg Analyzers in Blade's Edge Mountains *Flying Mount added for Engineers. Regular and Epic version. "The repair bot will sell all reagents, level 65 arrows and bullets, poison reagents, few types of vials, up to 2 super mana/healing potions, and maybe some scrolls. These are all for sale, with no rep discount, because he’s a robot." Fishing *Fish Tracking may be learned from a journal, fished from crates *New fish added near Karazhan and Zul'Aman Cooking *New Daily Quests will be added for cooking *New recipes added for fish found near Karazhan and Zul'Aman *A new recipe for Skullfish Soup will allow cooks to create a mana regenerative consumable with a ‘well-fed’ buff that requires one of the new types of fish found near Karazhan and Zul’Aman. Enchanting *Duration of wizard and mana oils created by enchanters has been increased. Arenas Arena Set Bonuses All items in the Gladiator season 1, 2, and 3 sets will be part of the same set, so you can use those items interchangeably and keep the set bonuses. Season Three gear Season Three gear will require a certain amount of arena rating points. Furthermore, the rating requirement is based on a new personal arena rating that is independent for each member on a team. *Weapon Rating - 1850 *Shoulder Rating - 2000 References 2.3.0